The present invention pertains to a method and apparatus for providing user feedback in a computer system. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a method and apparatus for providing visual feedback to a computer user while manipulating text on a computer screen.
Many computer systems include graphical user interfaces. Graphical user interfaces typically include a user interface window, more commonly referred to as a desktop window. While operating within the desktop window computer users are able to manipulate graphical objects, i.e. icons, using a cursor control device such as a mouse or trackball. Icons can be moved simply by pointing, clicking and dragging. During these operations the computer user receives visual feedback that enhances the feeling of physical control over the desktop window and the icons therein. For example, selected icons are highlighted and, while the mouse button is held down, the selected icon moves with the cursor.
Moving text within word processor files is not as easy. Highlighted text cannot be dragged about a document as if it were an icon. There is no way to xe2x80x9cgrabxe2x80x9d the highlighted text. As a result, computer users do not have a feeling of physical control during cut, copy and paste operations.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus providing visual feedback to a computer user while dragging selected text. As its first step, the processing logic of the present invention creates a text object from the selected, highlighted text when the computer user initiates a drag. Simultaneously, the selected text is visually de-emphasized. Secondly, after the cursor begins to move, the processing logic snaps the text object to the cursor so that the text object follows the cursor without obscuring the insertion point. The computer user is then free to move about text onscreen in search of an insertion point. Finally, when the computer user selects the insertion point, the selected text is visually zoomed from the source location to the insertion point. As a result, the computer user has a feeling of physical control while moving selected text within a document.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and the detailed description that follows.